


Mute

by FerrousKyra



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Panic Attacks, an swear, selective mutism, wait no two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: Sometimes Kyoshi gets panic attacks. Sometimes they render her mute. Sometimes she doesn't speak for days.Rangi doesn't handle it well at first.Or three times Kyoshi has a panic attack & only one time Rangi doesn't handle it poorly.
Relationships: Koko & Kyoshi (Avatar), Koko & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Mute

Rangi doesn't know her very well yet. The servant-girl Yun's taken a likening to, that is. She's nice enough, & the only other kid their age around the compound; so Rangi thinks she'll get along well with the freckled giant.

But, Kyoshi's name still eludes her about half the time.

So, when Rangi sees her not-quite-yet-friend around the Avatar's estate, she makes polite, if short, conversation. To which Kyoshi always replies a brief, friendly response befitting each of their respective stations.

When Kyoshi doesn't reply one day, she writes it off as the worker being engrossed by her chores.

When she doesn't reply for two, Rangi starts to feel a little off-put.

By day three, Rangi writes her off as a passive-aggressive bitch.

On day five, Kyoshi offers a polite 'hello.' Rangi pointedly ignores her.

.oO0O0Oo.

The next time it happens, they're all friends. Rangi has since dismissed the strange silence altogether. Has forgotten it altogether.

So, on the second day of silence, Rangi demands answers.

.oOo.

Once Kyoshi can finally, finally breathe again; she tried to make her voice work. She always does. Just like always, it doesn't.

The other servants are accustomed to it by now. Every once in a while, she comes to work with red eyes & no words. Only responding with nods, or more often, just immediately doing as she's told.

Sometimes, she can be gently coaxed out of it. Her mind will simply fail to remember to keep her voice box locked up.

Other times, she gets frustrated & turns into a statue, only tears proving she's alive.

The absolute worst thing for it is to demand she speak.

"Kyoshi! Just fucking say something!"

It took some time, but Rangi has started swearing every sentence. & the more she demands answers, the more Kyoshi's body shuts down.

By the time Kyoshi has stopped crying, seemingly out of tears, Rangi has started.

The more Rangi demands answers, the less Kyoshi can communicate. The less Kyoshi can communicate, the more frustrated Rangi becomes. The more frustrated Rangi becomes, the more she demands answers. The more...

Kelsang later informs her that Rangi & he had a chat, & that Rangi will no longer cause this particular incident to happen again.

.oO0O0Oo.

Kyoshi quietly pads into the kitchen. Her eyes still can't _quite_ focus, but it's negligible.

She greets her two favorite girls with a kiss on the top of their heads.

"Morning, Mama!" Koko responds, ever present high energy just as palpable as it is mid-sugar rush.

Kyoshi replies with a small smile that only somewhat reaches her eyes, & a slow nod of acknowledgement.

Before she can sit down, Rangi pulls her into a languid embrace.

"Feeling any better?"

Kyoshi bites her lip in contemplation. After a moment she bobs her head up & down, once again.

"Good."

Rangi doesn't try to get anything more out of her; doesn't ask any questions that can't be answered with a nod.

By now Koko is used to it too. She waits for both of her mothers to join her at the table before bombarding them with her omnipresent litany of questions, always directing them at both, even when the question's only for Kyoshi.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, self-projecting? On this site? More likely than you think.


End file.
